Hidden Moments
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: She didn't know what they were doing but the pit of her stomach warned her. ONE-SHOTS of Vince/OC


**Hidden Moments**

**AN:** Heads up, I'm Australian. I love all the characters in Fast and Furious Series and I decided to do a one-shot for Vince as he doesn't get enough loving along with Leon, Jesse and Roman. Late on, months later i might do some more one-shots of her life with them.

He would no doubt take her keys if he found out about her whereabouts but she craved to be here. She would have expected her cousin to understand her need, all he saw was her getting into harm's way again. She needed the music, the cars and him, the wild coyote.

She kept her clothes respectable, not trying to catch unwanted attention but not making her seem like a stick in the mud. She threaded through the crowds keeping her eyes peeled; she knew where he would be- Find Dom and you'll find the coyote.

She back tracked at the sight of Dom talking to her cousin Hector, next to then was Vince laughing at something said by Dom. It was like a tagger war, she wanted to go to him but the idea of losing her car made her retreat to the next lovely pair, Jesse and Leon. "He is going to take your car." She shook head at Jesse.

"I caught the bus here."

"That was a stupid ass move." Leon rolled his eyes at her before looking back down at the motor of his car. "What if we need to slipt fast?"

"I'll be with you." Leon snorted but made no further comment. They both knew if something went down, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I have ya back." Jesse put an arm around her shoulder. It if wasn't for the skin colour no one would question whether Jesse and her were related. Jesse took his spot next to the radar again, scanning for any cops.

It wasn't until after Dom winning race that the adrenaline kicked in. She felt the blood pumping though her veins as the women started to drifted towards Vince and Dom. It wasn't the fact that she didn't trust the man, it was the bitches meowing at him that sent her blood on fire.

"Hey where are you going?" She kept walking and waved a careless hand towards Leon and mixed into the crowd of dancers and cars.

Without hesitation she walked straight to Edwin and leaned against his car smiling sweetly at him. She knew her name would slip through his lips in a conversation with Hector as they usually stood side by side. "Does he know?"

She rolled her eyes at the repeated questions surrounded her cousin. "Can't a girl have a little fun?"

"You testing him with Vince." She rolled her eyes at the comment but made a face as a woman step in front of Edwin, she looked more like a stripper than a woman.

"I think I'll let you be with your..." He nodded his head knowing the exact word she was wanting to use to describe the woman. She turned her back and started streaming through the crowd admiring the paint work on some cars; she could definitely bounce ideas with Jess and help him with another paint design.

"Cops!" That one word shocked her, of all the nights for the cops to get involved it had to be tonight. She tried to catch sight of either of the guys but the mad rush of cars and bodies made it almost impossible to see through the waves. Ditching the idea of a lift, she high tailed out and used her legs to get far enough away from the masses.

The streets were dark and the sirens bounced off the walls of every street making her nerves build up as they grew close to her, instead of slowly walking, she speed up into a dead set ran and ducked into one of the alley ways. She let out a ragged breath as the safer surroundings wrapped around her. It didn't last long as a set of head lights headed down the alley way, she knew it wasn't the cops but an unknown car was just as dreadful.

A dark blue car with orange down the side pulled up in front of her, the passenger side door opened revealing Vince. "Get in the god dam car!" She moved away from the wall and shut the door behind her as she got into the seat foldingg her arms across her chest. She could feel the tension in the air, he never yelled or raised his voice unless Vince was seriously pissed off, she had heard the tone addressed to others but never directed at herself and suddenly coming to the races seemed like a bad idea.

"Why didn't you stay with Edwin or even Jess and Leon?" His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he made his way towards the fort. "You really think I didn't know you were there." He shook his head and pulled a painful grin but she didn't answer him. "You are lucky _I_ don't take your keys from ya." Vince parked the car next to Leon's yellow one as the party in the fort could be heard outside. "Babe, did you think what would happen if you got caught?" They both knew it wouldn't go down well, they all had history and the cops wouldn't be hesitant to throw them in the cell for a couple of months. He didn't wait for a response as he walked around to the passenger door; she hopped out to meet him half way. She leaned against him and the smell of Vince assaulted her senses, all oil and man, _her_ man.

"Inside?" He answered by giving her a rough kiss to the lips before taking hold of her hand as they walked up the steps to the fort. Once the front door was open, the hands were dropped but he made sure to stay close to her side. Vince didn't like the weakness that a relationship showed and to everyone he known as the wild coyote until behind closed doors. Now he doesn't turn into one of those men who cuddle every night but she catches a glimpse of the man underneath the layers, anyone on the team can say that he is passionate about his family.

"Ahh look who decided to show up." Dom handed Vince a drink, nodding his head at her. To everyone Dom seemed indifferent with them showing up, she could see the small weight taken off his shoulders at knowing his whole team - family was safe. Dom was the protector of the fort along with Vince and they had included her part of the team when Hector brought her around one Sunday for lunch. She had spent summers watching them interact with one another and that included Vince having eyes for Mia. She never quiet understood the feelings stirring her in as she stood on the sidelines as Vince tried to get Dom's sister out for a date and had a woman in his bed every Saturday night. And she wasn't sure what made him finally look her way, maybe it was the new curves or knowing a thing or two about cars even the time he caught her kissing her boyfriend, whatever it was switched his protectiveness and his heart in her direction. She wasn't complaining, but he could have been quieter about the whole situation instead of putting the kid into hospital but he wouldn't be the fierce Coyote she fell in love with. "Does Hector know your safe?" She stared at Dom for a moment before flickering her eyes to Vince.

"You told him?" His only rely was a shrug of the shoulders while taking a sip on his alcohol.

"You should really call him up. You know you shouldn't sneak into-" She was tempted to argue back at Dom but Letty intervened.

"I want to go upstairs Dom." Letty started to tug him to the stairs knowing that Dom couldn't help but give into the woman, he did try to resist for a moment and stare the other woman down. "Come give me a massage Dom." Letty whispered in his ear before successfully tugging him upstairs to their room with the house full of guests.

"Don't you dare start." She pointed a finger at Vince who merely grinned back.

"I like it when you get feisty." He embraced her from behind close to her ear. "It gets me all hot." She rolled her eyes at the corny lines but smiled anyway when he proved his evidence against her ass. "Room?"

"Room."

The bed slightly bounce underneath her as Vince positioned her on the end of the double bed, she gave him a sexy smile and crawled backwards to the top of the bed begging for him to follow, he didn't disappoint as he got rid of his boots and shirt before moving towards her.

She opened her jeaned legs inviting him, arouse shot through her once he was settled there. She took her hands to meet his shoulder and ran her hands slowly up his neck, gently fingering small scars before smoothing back his hair and running her fingers through it. She breathed deeply through nose and out her mouth. "Vince..." Her voice strained. He cut her off with a kiss, her soft lips massaging his own and her tongue fighting back, exploring his mouth. She ran her hands up through his silky dark hair fingering every soft strand within reach. After a few moments of being wrapped up in each other, she parted their lips. "More." The clothes began to vanish in a flash at the desperation in her voice.

Vince didn't waste time, grabbing a hold of her slim waist and rubbing the small of her back. Her soft lips back to his own mouth as she tugged at his dark hair. He cupped her bottom savouring the feel of her body pressed against his own. He kissed her again, slipping in his tongue and grinding his hips into her fighting for a taste. The tension between them the recent weeks finally coming undone around them.

He slipped between her thighs covering her smaller body with his larger one, his hands sweeping down along the curves of her waist. Her back bowed and her hips arched off the bed to meet him as he lightly trailed his fingers to her pulsing centre, pressing his palm into her forcefully just before tearing away her panties with a loud grunt. Her bra was next as they reached the state of undress, she stretched up flat against him and claimed his lips in a rough kiss. He moaned again, sounds tumbling from his mouth to hers-sounds that were supposed to be words, but instead landed against the back of her throat and were swallowed by her pleasure.

He held himself up by placing his hands on either side of her head, then pulled back to really _look_ at her, letting his dark gaze sweep over her body before coming back to rest on her gaze. There was so much rawness he saw in her eyes that it stole his breath away, and for a moment, all he did was hover over her and take a deep breath, like he was preparing himself. For a moment she was concerned, and she reached up to place a palm to his cheek, holding him there, staring, barely two inches from his face. His hot breaths briefly laved her skin, but she was ripped away from the thought as he began to work his magic.

Vince shifted and placed his knees on either side of her hips, dug them into the bed so that he was kneeling. A streak of blinding, unspeakable sensation sent her head curling backward into the mattress as he pushed inside of her with a low, throaty groan.

"Shit," she panted, trying to remember if sex with anyone had ever felt this way before. She knew it hadn't. The friction in her lower body as she accommodated his invasion sent spots in front of her vision. There were flaring sparks, brilliant, like seeing various colours for the first time.

Vince watched her reaction and clenched his jaw, his patience already abandoning him. He gave up on the idea of slow and sensual and just felt the need to take her.

He dropped his forehead to hers as he pulled almost all the way out of her, then dropped back in with a long, solid thrust that literally felt like he was spearing her in half. She clawed desperately at his back as he left her again, filled her again, left her again, filled her again. Each thrust was slow, deliberate, rough, and her back ached in a glorious way as he sunk her into the mattress, his pelvic bone grinding against hers a method of exquisite torture that she never wanted to end.

His fingers gripped the back of her thighs tightly, and every time he came back to her, she felt closer to her climax.

He could see it pass across her face, that brief instant where the peak began to threaten. She was gripping him inside of her tightly, like a glove, and then she was pulsing around him, milking him, her eyes rolled back in her head as his name broke on her lips.

Using whatever strength he had left, he drove into her one, two, three more times and then they both went falling, gasping. "Fuck," he whispered against her face as his hips shook under their own accord. "What did you do to me?" She held tight to his shoulders and closed her eyes as relief curled her spine and her hips pushed against him like a wave, the aftershocks causing him to still twitch inside of her.

He reached to push sweaty hair away from her eyes as he collapsed briefly on the side of the bed. He rested his head on her shoulder for a moment, biting there tenderly before he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. She let her legs fall to the mattress, then, just limp. Limp and utterly spent.

The soft kisses on her shoulder brought a smile to her face, she cracked to her eyes open to see Vince leaning above her. She pushed him sideways onto his back to get the chance to embrace him behind closed doors. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" She traced the lines of his chest.

"I'm busy." The bluntness in his voice almost made her withdraw stopping the tracing of chest, the glow from their activity fading.

"You... the team?" She didn't bother looking up, she knew his mouth was in a hard line.

"Babe, please don't start." He moved a piece of hair out of the way. "It's for your own protection." Vince kissed her forehead before heading for the bathroom, she heard the shower start. Protection. She knew he liked to keep her in the safe zone but she knew the teams late night driving was dangerous, she didn't know what they were doing but the pit of her stomach warned her. She didn't like been left in the dark knowing that her man was out there somewhere.


End file.
